Intended Consequences
by ankaush
Summary: It all starts a week after the fall of the Dark Lord. What happens when someone forsees the future, and triggers a chain of events leading to catastrophe?


**Standard disclaimers**

 **Chapter 1**

Delores Umbridge was not a happy woman.

Last week the Dark Lord was defeated. Yes, that was acceptable. If the rumors were true, he was nothing more than filth. Yes, he had the brute magical power and was one of the greatest wizards of all time. But if rumors were true, he was nothing more than half blood filth; half blood filth of a squib bitch and a muggle. The very thought of it made Delores cringe. She had heard those rumors from her spies within the ministry and sympathetic to that old coot's cause, so it must be true.

But he was a motivated man. Half blood he may be, but he was a heir of Slytherin. And that is enough to compensate his lack of blood. His plight for the eradication of filth from the Wizarding World was honorable, and though she never "came out of the closet" and openly supported it, she hoped that the dark lord was successful.

But damn the Potter boy!

She threw away today's issue of the "Daily Prophet" into the fire place. The fire burnt through the final moments of the destruction of the Dark Lord. Umbrigde, meanwhile, was busy petting one of her cats with her hand, and took a sip of tea.

" _Potter Brat! That filth born from the Mudblood whore! Destroying the lives of upstanding Purebloods. What's wrong in eradicating the filth from this Pure world! Shame to see an proper Pureblood clan going down the drain by mingling with Mudblood filth. But the Potter boy could have seen the light. But noo! Just like his Mudblood loving "mentor", he also fought for the cause of those filths. Shame though. Time to regroup. Heard that Potter boy vouched for the Malfoys. I need to see.."_

She immediately heard a wild screech from Fletcher, one of her cats. Her close distinction with cats helped her to distinguish each of her cats. But this was not a normal screech. Her blood ran cold for a few moments. This was not good. She had keyed the wards to her blood, so that no one can gain entry to her home, especially since the Ministry will be out for her blood for her good decision of destroy the mudblood filth from the world.

But someone has broken through the ward.

' _An intruder'_

She knew this was not good. She was not good with spells; she got the device to key the wards to her blood from Yaxley. 

_' Well, looks like it's time to use the final unforgivable, finally.'_

She knew that she was a dark witch, and had the capability to have enough hatred to cast the killing curse.

' _Yes, just picture the Potter brat's face on that intruder, and he's a goner. Poor, Potter was too Gryffindor to attack me like this. This has to be someone else.'_

She stealthily moved towards the front door, trying to catch the intruder by surprise. She saw a silhouette of a man fully robbed, trying to sneak past into the other bedroom.

' _Well, not so bright isn't he? Disillusionment charm could have worked wonders. Wait? When did I get so analytical? Nevermind, let's finish this off'_

Just when the killing curse was on her lips, her world turned black and she knew no more.

' _Rennervate!'_

Delores Umbridge found herself tied to a chair, sitting in front of the table. She tried to move her head around, and see the intruder. Just when she tried to struggle herself by shaking the chair, a hand from behind got hold of her, and smashed her head against the table.

"Wakey Wakey!"

Umbridge vision came back a few moments after she recovered from the impact. She could feel her nose broken, and blood splattered all over her mouth. She saw the intruder; he ( or she) was wearing pureblood robes used for duels, a slim and petite frame, and wearing a mask with a permanent grin plastered over it ( **A/N The type of mask worn by that V for Vendetta guy)**

"Whpo areb yo?!"

"It doesn't matter who I am, Delores." Said the calm voice. Even at her semi-conscious condition, she could see that the intruder has used a charm to change the original voice.

"Now, I am not going to give you to the Aurors. Nor am I going to give you to the Order of the Pheonix."

Umbridge visibly relaxed at this. ' _Must be some low-level Pureblood thieving for money'_ she thought.

"No, don't worry Delores. You are simply going to die. Die in a cruelest way possible. Just like you deserve" said the intruder in a matter-of-fact way.

"N..No! No you can't! I am an upstanding pureblood! What do you want? Galleons?! I have plenty! Take it"

"Oh No no no no. Money can't buy you out, Delores! You deserve to die. But first, why should I have all the fun?" the intruder said, slowly removing the mask covering the face.

Umbridge's faced paled and her eyes were full of fury.

"It's you! You mumhph!"

She was silenced by a cloth which was conjured by the intruder and stuffed on her face.

"You know, I could have used the silencing charm. But I want to hear you scream. Oh what pleasure it gives me even thinking about it. All the things you did bitch, you deserve to die regretting everything you ever did to my friends, and all the muggleborns during the war! _Crucio!"_ the intruder shouted, and Umbridge felt as if her whole body was tearing apart. But the intruder did not stop there. She used a couple of cutting curses to cut off Umbridge's fingers and toes. Umbridge's throat cracked after shouting without stopping for 10 minutes.

"Now I guess that's enough. You were bad, but not as bad as Death Eaters or the Moldy Voldy himself. Go to hell you bitch. But first, here's your treat before dying." The intruder accioed all the cats in the house in front of her. Just when the cat tried to run away,

 **IMPERIO!**

Somehow, the intruder had mastered the mass imperious curse. All the cats lined up and was waiting for their master's command. Umbridge shut her eyes, which was dry after all the tears spilled.

"As a parting present, I will allow you to have a bitter sweet death. You will die as food for ur beloved cats. Quite ironical isn't it? Now my kittens, go and eat the beloved Pink toad and satisfy your hunger!"

The last Umbridge saw, was the fur of her cats covering her face and she knew no more.

 **A few days later**

Harry sighed as he apparated back to the Grimmauld place.

It has been a month since the final battle, and everything was in shambles. The government was slowly building up, with Kingsley at the top. The death eater trials were going on fine, and all were pushed through the veil. He cringed all the times when the death eaters were pushed through the veil. He was also kept too busy with his other "project". But that was not the reason why everything was in shambles. He vouched for the Malfoys, but only Narcissa and Draco were given a partial pardon, that too reversible. Within days after their trials, Draco went missing, much to Narcissa's sorrow.

"Honey, I am home!" Harry called out.

Ginny moved in with Harry within a week after the final battle.

"Hey Harry. Rough night?"

"Yeah. Still couldn't convince them to allow me to investigate the mystery murders. For as much as I hate the toad, her murder is significant. I am pretty sure she wasn't killed by the Death Eaters. I need to investigate. Even Draco's disappearance is a mystery, but surely related to that." Said Harry.

"Don't worry. You are just an auror trainee. The senior Aurors will take care of the issue." Said Ginny, slightly flustered.

"Yeah" said Harry offhandedly, with his hand twitching nervously. "Btw, where's Hermione? How is she? Is she recovering?" asked Harry nervously.

That's the reason Harry's life was in shambles. Harry's best friend, Ron, betrayed everyone's trust. He has been apparently feeding love potions to Hermione since 5th year. The whole situation surfaced when Kingley Shacklebolt once had tea at the Burrow which was meant for Hermione, with interesting results. Ron willingly admitted his guilt, and awaits his trail at the Wizengamot within a week. The Weasley family, which was in shambles after Fred's death, was devastated. Molly fell sick, Authur hasn't smiled since the incident. The brothers were busy with their jobs, and with Ginny moving in with Harry, Burrow was like a silent cave nowadays.

"She's fine Harry. Still holed up in her room. I wonder why she never allows us inside though."

"She must be doing some heavy reading to get off the depression" said Harry, laughing awkwardly. Ron has become an awkward topic ever since his betrayal.

Harry immediately went to Hermione's room upstairs, never noticing Ginny's fidgeting. She was inhabiting the room she and Ginny shared during the vacations before 5th year.

 **Knock knock.**

Hermione opened the door, partially, after a few seconds. ' _Must have slept off while reading'_ Harry mused.

"Hey Harry" said Hermione, wearily.

"Hey, how are you? Btw I want to talk to you, can I come inside?"

"Erm, No. I am not fully clothed." Said Hermione, blushing slightly. "Why don't you take a bath? We can talk in your room after you freshen up."

"Okay."

Hermione slowly closed the door, and heaved a heavy sigh.

" _Things I do for love"_ she sighed. She turned her attention towards the bounded person in front of her.

"So, helloooo Draco. Enjoying your stay here?" asked Hermione asked, with a slightly maniac smile on her face. He couldn't move at all, all he could see was the mudblood in some stupid muggle clothing. On the table, he noticed, was a set of pureblood robes, over which was kept a weird mask which he has never seen before.

 **(A/N Most probably a 2 shot, and reviews please. My first attempt at mystery genre, I hope it's decent enough)**


End file.
